1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saw blade used, for example, with a hack saw, circular saw, or band saw, and, in particular, to a saw blade whereby deviation of the cut and noise can be restrained during the cutting of the workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as one typical example of a saw blade, there is a band saw blade with a uniform band width and with set teeth having a uniform amount of lateral set. In a conventional band saw blade of this type, when cutting a difficult-to-cut material in which work-hardening is easily produced, there are many cases where cutting is extremely difficult.
Accordingly, in order to cope with difficult-to-cut materials and to reduce noise during the cutting various types of saw blades been developed in which the heights of teeth, the amounts of the set of set teeth, or the pitches of the teeth vary from tooth to tooth. Further, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2239317, a saw blade has been developed in which the band width (from the back of the saw blade to the tips of each tooth) of the band saw blade is periodically changed, i.e. in which an imaginary line joining the tips of many sawteeth is periodically changed.
However, in a conventional band saw blade, the lateral deflection of the blade in the plane of the saw blade can become large as a result of the increase in the cutting resistance when cutting a workpiece, so that a deviation of the cut is easily produced. Also, the saw blade will rub against a work-hardening layer formed on the surface of workpiece during the cutting operation, so that noise is produced.
In addition, in a conventional saw blade, there is the configuration in which an unset tooth and a plurality of left set teeth and right set teeth are combined as one set, and an appropriate number of the sets is alternately positioned. Specifically, in the configuration of this type, in the sets made up of the same number of teeth, the disposed positions of the right set teeth and the left set teeth are generally identical, and in the sets made up of the same number of teeth, the set pattern of the teeth is uniform.
Accordingly, in a manufacturing process and the like, for example, the amount of set in the left and right set teeth in a saw blade may be manufactured to differ from one another; and when the balance of the amount of set in the left and right directions is lost, for example, when the amount of set is greater on one side than on the other, there is a strong tendency for the cut to curve toward one side, so that a deviation of the cut is easily produced.